Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson is an Original Vampire, born to Esther and Mikael during the 10th century. Kol is the fifth son born to Esther and Mikael, the younger brother of a deceased unnamed older brother, Finn Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson, the older brother of Rebekah Mikaelson and Henrik Mikaelson and the maternal younger half-brother of Niklaus Mikaelson as well the uncle of Hope Mikaelson, Klaus' daughter with Hayley Marshall. Kol is awakened by Elijah after being neutralized for over century. He thwarts Damon's plans of finding out which Original his bloodline is descended from. He is later seen again when he kidnaps Professor Shane for Rebekah in order to find out where the cure is but they soon discover that the Cure is also buried with Silas, the worlds first and most dangerous immortal being. Fearing the hell on earth Silas will unleash, Kol tries to stop anyone from awakening Silas in order for them to take possession of the cure. He is later stopped by Jeremy, who kills him with his own White Oak Stake, completing Jeremy's Hunter's Mark, as he dies with all his bloodlines descendants. He temporarily came back to the land of the living when Bonnie lowered the veil to the Other Side. Seeking revenge, he hunts down Elena as she assisted in his death, and attacks her, but is sent back to the Other Side when Bonnie puts the veil back up. His ghost was later seen on the Other Side, appearing to Matt after he temporarily died. He tells Matt the Other Side is being destroyed after Markos broke free. After Vicki is pulled into oblivion, Kol begs Matt to find a way to stop the Other Sides destruction, fearing what happened to Vicki will happen to him and all the other ghosts. It turns out he was not sucked into oblivion like Vicki, he must have passed through the other side along with his mother and brother before the Destruction of The Other Side. He is now successfully possessing the body of Kaleb in The Originals. Kol is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history The Middle Ages During the Middle Ages, Kol was born in a small village, now known as Mystic Falls and like the rest of his family, was a human up until his younger brother, Henrik, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Esther (who is the Original witch), and his father, Mikael, decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. Esther decided to perform the Immortality Spell. She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood and then had Mikael kill her children. Later, Mikael forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the first Original vampires. After the death of Esther, the various members of the Original Family all went different ways and it can be assumed that Kol made his way to Europe around this time. 1114 Throughout this time, Kol was in eastern Europe, making the Originals famous with his actions; killing and turning people indiscriminately. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah had heard stories of his actions from their own travels, as mentioned by Elijah. He would later join his family in Italy where he went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Alexander's home. He was later daggered in a surprise attack but revived by his brother Klaus (who was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers). Between 13th and 20th Century Kol traveled with some witches for a long period of time. Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century and New Orleans in the 20th century. They all knew information about Silas, who Kol believed to be very dangerous if released. He holds witches in high esteem. Somewhere in between, Kol came across a cult that worshiped Silas as a god despite the fact he would supposedly destroy the world. This is what made Kol decide to kill them all. In 1702, Kol's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought his father, Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Klaus' horse, Elijah and Klaus searched for Kol while Rebekah brought the daggered Finn onboard a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's coming, he refused to flee, believing Mikael was only after Klaus and that they could just leave him and he'd be fine. When Klaus and Elijah insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah as Klaus pulled out one of the white oak ash daggers. Kol struggled, panicked by the betrayal and promised Klaus that a day would come when he would not so easily be subdued. He was then successfully daggered and neutralized. Kol remained daggered when the family fled Europe and traveled to the New World. It was shown that Kol was actually neutralized at the time of the Original's arrival in New Orleans. The coffin that held his daggered body was brought to shore and kept in the Originals' home until the 1800s. In 1821, after Elijah seemed to be taking Klaus' own young ward, Marcellus Gerard, under his wing, Klaus felt he needed someone to have fun with. He undaggered Kol against Elijah's wishes. Elijah rushed to Kol's coffin to find him awakened and already feeding with disgression on humans. Kol and Klaus began causing trouble together, killing what was reported to be forty-six people in a building but Kol corrected that it was probably at least sixty, saying that the reports had probably forgotten the victims in the attic. Later, Kol showed Marcellus the theater by compelling a large number of people to perform Hamlet but to have all of the murders in the play to actually be enacted and be real deaths. He forced Marcellus to watch it until Elijah showed up to stop him. Kol revealed that he was just training Marcellus how to be a vampire since he knew that Klaus eventually wanted him to be one. He had even fed him him blood already and told Elijah all he had to do was kill him. Elijah grabbed Kol, furious and condemning him for his vile and sadistic imagination. Klaus intervened, telling him to let Kol go. When Kol thanked Klaus, his half-brother daggered him yet again, seeing him as being too wild one again. Elijah stood over Kol's coffin, tidying up his body while apologizing for his daggering. He said that it was for Klaus' own benefit since Klaus needed Marcellus and it would be impossible for that relationship to blossom with Kol around. He was eventually undaggered again and lived in New Orleans with his siblings in the 20th century before being daggered by Klaus for unknown reasons around 1912. When their father Mikael managed to track them down and killed many vampires in a fury, trying to locate his children, the Original family fled and Kol's body was kept with Klaus for over 100 years until he was freed by Elijah in Bringing Out The Dead, ''waking up in Mystic Falls. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In ''Resident Evil, ''after Matt was temporarily killed by a Traveler, he went to the Other Side and discovered that other beings besides witches could see each other. Kol's ghost suddenly appeared, telling Matt that the Other Side had gone topsy turvy and that's why none of the residents were in complete solitude anymore. Kol noticed Matt was wearing the Gilbert Ring, knowing that it would allow him to be on the Other Side temporarily but would bring him back. Matt, happy to hear he could see other people on the Other Side, wanted to find his sister, Vicki Donovan, but Kol had never heard of her. Matt's mention of his sister caused Kol to look sad for a brief moment, possibly thinking of his own siblings. After Vicki got dragged away from the Other Side, Kol found a grieving Matt, telling him to stop grieving for someone who was already dead. Matt asked where she went but Kol didn't know and hoped he never would. He told Matt that the Other Side's depletion would take all of them if Matt didn't do something. He begged Matt to go back to his body and then tell everyone about what was happening on the Other Side because it would take every being that still resided there. This was the second time that Kol showed fear at something more powerful than he. When the Other Side collapsed, Kol was not seen. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= The first flashback scene consisted of their arrival in New Orleans in the 18th Century. Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah lured a ship's crew onto their own, and whilst there, the crew discovered two coffins. It was then revealed that Kol was actually neutralized. After killing most of the crew, Elijah compelled the last crew member to ship their "luggage" to shore. In ''Long Way Back From Hell, in flashbacks to the year 1919. Rebekah is surprised when her witch friend Genevieve tells her that she likes Klaus, saying that she had not expected Genevieve to want a 'bad boy.' She then says to Genevieve that if she likes bad boys, she would love her brother Kol. Rebekah then begins to tell her that Kol is not with them anymore after a family feud, possibly a reference to Kol's daggering early that century. Rebekah tells her that there is someone she wants to contact, who she has not seen in a long time. The nature of the conversation leads Genevieve to think that Rebekah wants her to contact Kol, but Rebekah tells her she thought of contacting her father Mikael. In Farewell to Storyville, Kol was seen in a flashback where he and his siblings played, running and jumping on Finn, showing that they were happy. Klaus later mentions that he was the only one who was a victim of Mikael's abuse, while Finn, Elijah and Kol were not. Klaus also mentions that he loved all of his siblings, even Kol who he was at odds with sometimes over the centuries. |-|Season Two= In Rebirth, Kol first appears as Kaleb at the record store, flicking through records while Davina is talking to Joe. When Davina catches sight of him, Kol continues to watch her carefully as he leaves. He later runs into Davina again the next day, holding some records and commenting about how it is sad that the store isn't trading that day, but worse for her because they stocked lots of the Ancient Icelandic Folk music she was into. Davina insists it was for someone else before Kol offers her his hand and introduces himself as Kaleb. He tells her that she has a cool name but a terrible taste in music and Davina seems smitten with him. Later, Esther and Finn are talking and Finn comments about how human bodies are so weak and that he forgot what it felt like to feel vulnerable. Kol appears and tells his mother that he loves his new body and is sure that Davina does too. Esther chastises him for being childish before sitting both of her sons down and informing them that they have a family reunion to plan. In Alive and Kicking, Kol continued to possess the body of Kaleb, keeping an eye on Davina for his mother. He went with his mother and Finn to watch as moonlight rings were being created for their planned army of werewolves. Later, using his persona as Kaleb, he went on a date with Davina, learning about her past and discovered that they had both shared a controlling mother. When Davina left the table for a moment, he was confronted by Finn who told him to hurry it along. Kol cheekily told him that he was using his own charms to get the information they needed. Suddenly the bar was filled with werewolves who tried to attack Davina. Kol tried to defend her but was tossed aside with ease in his new body. Mikael suddenly arrived, having been summoned by Davina who had a magical leash on him since reviving him. Kol could only watch with shock at the sight of his father being alive and viciously slaughtering the werewolves for Davina. Elijah soon arrived, just as surprised by Mikael being alive. When Davina used her magic to send Mikael away, Elijah saw Kol but didn't recognize him due to his new body. Later, Kol attacked Finn, blaming him for bringing the werewolves to the bar. Esther stepped in, telling him that the werewolves showed up under her orders. Kol furiously showed her that he could have died, saying he hadn't gotten a scar in a thousand years and if this was the new life she had planned for him, he wanted out. Esther used her magic to make Kol's head hurt and nose bleed, forcing him to his knees and threatening him, saying that he should be grateful and submissive to her. She then asked him how all of those werewolves had been killed, questioning him on what weapon Davina had used to save herself. Kol, despite knowing full well that Mikael had returned, refused to tell her what he had seen. He said that he had been knocked unconscious during the struggle, keeping his father's return a secret from his mother. Personality Human/Witch Kol became a witch when he was brought back from the other side to possess Kaleb. His personality seems to be quite similar to how he acted previously. He remains cheeky and even a little bit self absorbed - as when he mocked Davina's music taste before crediting himself with being able to help her improve it. He also showed previously known traits when he says that he loves his new body, demonstrating his vanity while sucking up to his mother at the same time. Original Vampire Kol is menacing, unstable, dangerous, wicked, slightly twisted and somewhat unreasonable. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. When Kol is presented to Carol Lockwood, he greets her with dignity and respect, but when Damon Salvatore is introduced to Kol, he speaks to him very condescendingly. Kol patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Rebekah and Klaus. He enjoys breaking rules and is a typical playboy and bad boy. Despite his flaws he is shown to truly care for his family. When threatened by Rebekah's dagger, he's even shown to be ashamed of what his family has become, and was saddened that Elijah was so disgusted by their fighting. He also was upset by how quickly Rebekah seemed to move on from his death when he returned from the Other Side. He has also stated his appreciation of witches, holding them in high esteem. He seems closest to Rebekah and Klaus, though he has stated he views some of Klaus' actions as "horrors". He along with the rest of his siblings (excluding Finn) seemed to look up to Elijah also seeing him as the noble one. Though usually shown to be condescending and arrogant towards people who are more powerful then he is, such as Klaus, Kol is shown to be genuinely intimidated and fearful of Silas. This stems from stories he used to be told when he was young about Silas and believes fully that Silas can't be stopped if he's unleashed. He would do anything to ensure that Silas would not come back, including disobeying Klaus' order to leave Jeremy Gilbert alone and even threatening his sister with the White Oak Stake. This seemingly irrational behavior over a legend made his siblings think his fear of Silas had driven him to paranoia and insanity. During a conversation with Elena, Kol further elaborated on his feelings about Silas. He said that he had faith in the immortal's existence unlike the rest of the world, which had lost faith in such things, now not knowing who they should fear. Ghost Essentially nothing has changed the personality of the Original Vampire Kol, however, his idea on the Other Side has changed dramatically, as after having been there for a long time, at the "hell", as he calls it, Kol becomes eager to drop the veil and to bring back himself, and consequently all other dead supernatural beings, back to life. He also explained his joy of being able to connect with someone again, since on the Other Side, it was complete isolation. In that isolation, though, he had thought of countless ways to make Elena suffer for her part in his death, apparently having manifested as a ghost towards her so he could recount his various ways for revenge. Although he hated the Other Side, he seems to value his survival because he feared disappearing into darkness as Vicki Donovan had. The circumstances of his resurrection are currently unknown, but it can be assumed Kol chose to be brought back by his mother rather than face the destruction of the other side. Physical Appearance Kol is marked by his brown hair and dark brown eyes. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his early twenties, somewhere between 21 - 22. He also appears to be the older than Rebekah but the youngest vampire of the males Originals, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. Kol is similar to Elijah in facial features, but he looks younger. He is approximately 6'1" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build. As shown whilst preparing for the Ball, Kol was very proud of his appearance, bordering on arrogance. Kol shares a similar fashion sense to the rest of his family, dressing in a very high class manner. However, more along the lines of his brother, Klaus's attire, Kol dresses in a more casual manner than the older brothers of the family, Elijah and Finn, while still retaining an aristocratic style. When he was first undaggered from his coffin, he was dressed in what he was wearing in the early twentieth century; a collared shirt with a vest wound over it, and dress pants. After being awoken in modern times, Kol tended to dress in long sleeve shirts, mainly of a darker color and usually wearing a stylish jacket over it. He dressed in smart attire on occasion, opting for a tuxedo and black dress shoes. Kol's hair has also been subject to change, much like his brother, Elijah. When first awoken from the coffin, Kol's hair was noticeably slicked upward while once he had adjusted to modern times, he usually gelled his hair to the side, out of his eyes. When he returned to try and stop the discovery of the cure, Kol had lessened the gel in his hair, allowing his bangs to fall more on his face, his hair parting in the middle. It seems later in the season his hairstyle changes back to the way it was in season three just not with as much gel and in season five we even see a hint of a beard appearing on his face. He is taller than his brothers; though ironically, he is the youngest. After returning from The Other Side, he possesses the body of a witch named Kaleb, taking his physical traits as his own. Kol comments on loving his new body. Powers and Abilities Kol possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an Original Vampire. As an Original Vampire, Kol was stronger and faster than any non-original vampires, he was one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe, with the exception that Klaus is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. However his powers have never been seen used against his family, as Elijah has been seen fighting with Klaus almost evenly and Rebekah has been easily subdued and she fears Klaus, Kol doesn't fear Klaus and is not afraid to get in a confrontation with him, as shown many times, it may be possible that he too can fight almost evenly with Klaus as Elijah does, he just hasn't shown it yet. He was also able to kill 12 vampires singelhandedly and without getting as much as one scratch on him although the vampires he killed were newborn and didn't know how to use their powers exactly. Like his brothers, and his maternal half-brother, he was trained from a young age by his father Mikael who taught him how to fight with swords and bows, and how to protect himself, he was a killing machine. Since Rebirth, Kol has lost all his Original Vampire powers and abilities, due to taking over the body of Kaleb and taking all of Kaleb's Warlock powers abilities as his own. It is yet unknown how strong Kol is as a warlock. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is Kol's older half-brother. Kol and Klaus both have a short temper. It is known that Klaus daggered Kol over a century ago. Kol and Klaus seem to argue every time they talk to each other, Kol even joked to Klaus about his dagger threats showing he was not over being daggered for a century. Even though he had been daggered for a century, he quickly got with times as he was seeing playing a video game perfectly. Klaus and Kol both like to drink together and have brotherly bond. Klaus cares deeply for Kol as he was rushing to his body when the Mystic Falls gang daggered Kol. Kol seems to ruin many of Klaus plans like finding the cure for vampirism, by killing Shane and the newly turned vampires. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah is Kol's younger sister. Rebekah and Kol have a really difficult relationship because no matter what they say or do they can’t stay a minute without fighting. He has always been her partner in crime. He helped her gain information from Shane about the cure until he found out that it involved Silas. Kol refused to have part in it and wanted everyone to stop looking for the cure. Kol made an attempt to kill her; but Klaus saved her. Later on, he is killed by Jeremy and Elena. Rebekah mourns the loss of her brother; but still wants to find the cure. When Kol returns from The Other Side, he is not happy to see her as she did not get revenge for his death, which strains their relationship. Other Relationships *Elijah and Kol (Siblings) *Kol and Finn (Siblings) *Kol and Esther (Mother and Son) *Mikael and Kol (Father and Son) *Elena and Kol (Enemies) *Jeremy and Kol (Enemies, former friends) *Bonnie and Kol (Enemies) *Kol and Shane (Enemies) *Damon and Kol (Enemies) Appearances Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' Season 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can '' *''A View To A Kill'' *''The Walking Dead'' (Ghost) *''Graduation'' (Ghost) Season 5 *''Resident Evil'' (Ghost) The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' (Flashback/Neutralized) *''Farewell to Storyville'' (Flashback) The Originals Season 2 *''Rebirth'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Flashback true body/Possessing Kaleb) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''Live and Let Die'' (Possessing Kaleb) Name *'Kol' is pronounced as "Cole ", old English word meaning "charcoal". *Other spellings of the name Kol include Kole, Koal, Koale, Koal, Kolet, Kolie, Col, Cole, Coale, Coal, '' Trivia *Kol has some similarities to Klaus from the novels: **Both have mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds and they are very unpredictable. Despite their seemingly erratic and scattered personalities, they seem to be patient and methodical killers capable of elaborate plans. **Both have attacked members of the Bennett and Donovan families: Klaus attacked Vickie Bennett (in the book), Kol attacked Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett. *Out of all the Originals, Kol is to be considered the most unstable, unpredictable and dangerous. *Kol occasionally refers to other characters as 'darling' instead of using their actual names, though it is usually reserved for male characters. He has called both Damon and Matt this, and also used it twice to refer to Elena. *Like his siblings Klaus and Rebekah, he also referred to someone using 'love' when asking for Meredith's name. *Besides Rebekah and Genevieve, he is the only character that refers to Klaus as "Nik", as they all knew Klaus in the time that he went by that name. *Kol has been neutralized five known times: *#By The Five in the flashback to 1114, in ''The Five. *#By Klaus in the 1702. Kol didn't want to leave when Mikeal found them *#By Klaus in the 1821. Didn't want him near Marcel as he attempted to turn him into a vampire sooner than he would liked. *#By Klaus in the early 1900s. (Reason Unknown) *#By Alaric Saltzman, in All My Children. *Kol is the first to mention his full name in the series: "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." *Originally, it was planned that Kol would appear in the flashback in 1912 where it would reveal why Damon felt he had met Kol before in Dangerous Liaisons. *Kol and Damon have quickly developed a mutual dislike for one another. They've scuffled a number of times and it's even been acknowledged by Klaus how much Kol doesn't like Damon and Damon has very openly stated his disdain for the Original. *Prior to his death, Kol had possession of the White Oak Stake and had stolen all but one of the daggers so he had nearly every weapon on the planet that could truly harm him. Ironically, his ownership of the White Oak Stake ended up being why he was killed. *Kol has been good friends with witches centuries ago, stating how he respects witches and holds them in high esteem. *In two of Kol's attempts to murder someone, he impaled his victim. Mary Porter with a wooden baseball bat (Heart of Darkness) and Atticus Shane with a metal pipe (After School Special). *Kol is the first of the Original Vampires that was burned to death by the fire from being staked by the White Oak Stake, whereas Mikael and Finn died before the fire burned them completely. *Kol is the second Original to be invited into the Gilbert House. Elijah was the first and Klaus was the third. Despite this, Kol was the third Original to enter as Klaus visited the house in Alaric's body, followed by Elijah and then Kol. *Kol rarely showes his vampire visage, only showing it twice. The first time was in A View To A Kill before he was murdered and the second time was in Graduation as a spirit, making him the first vampire-ghost to show his fangs. *Kol and Elijah are the only people in the family that has pushed Klaus' buttons without fearing the consequences. Mikael didn't fear it either but he had the intent of killing Klaus while his brothers only wanted to annoy him. *Kol and Rebekah seem to have the most normal relationship out of the family; however Kol tried to kill Rebekah with the White Oak Stake after she threatened to dagger him. *Klaus has stated that Kol along with Finn and Elijah were never the subject of abuse as he was by the hands of their father Mikael. In the same episode, Klaus mentions that he loves all his siblings even after all of what the family has been through, including Kol whom he was often at odds with. *Kol seems to be very confident in his abilities as he would go up against Klaus and didn't fear him or the possible consequences something Rebekah fears very much and had no problem with breaking his mothers rules even stating that he would love to make a spectacle with killing Matt even though his mother clearly states that they cannot kill anyone and knowing his mother is powerful enough to kill him. *Kol is alive and has shown to be possessing Kaleb, brought back by this mother before the collapse of the other side. * Kol is sent by his mother to befriend Davina and it is likely that he is a love interest for her as well, probably so Esther can use Davina for her plans in the future as well as keep tabs on her. * Kol is quite fond of music. * Kol will have interaction with Mikael this will be the first time the two have any dialouge or scenes together. *Kol's body turned to asheshttps://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/521144663579709440 Quotes ---- |} |} Videos The Vampire Diaries The Originals and Esther are back 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 2 TVD 3x14 All Kol scenes. Rebekah & Kol make plans to kill Matt. Kol attacks Matt Kol and Rebekah Scenes in TVD 3x15 - Part 1|Kol & Rebekah, 3x15, 'All My Children' Vampire Diaries 3x15 - Klaus Wants To Get To Know Caroline The Vampire Diaries Elijah, Klaus and Kol try to stop their mother-"All My Children"-(3X15) Vampire Diaries 3x19 - Kol & Damon "You killed my brother, snapped my neck, humiliated me"|3x19, 'Heart of Darkness' TVD 4X10 Kol 'Silias will kill us all sister'. Kol attacks professor Shane to find the cure first. TVD Season 4 Ep. 11 "Catch Me If You Can" - Kol & Rebekah "Look At What This Family Has Become" TVD 4X12 Elena & Kol talk about Silias,They no longer know who they should fear The Vampire Diaries S04E22 Kol Scenes!! TVD 4x23 Kol & Bonnie scenes TVD 5x18 Nathaniel Buzolic Kol scenes The other Side The Originals The Originals 1x01 Flashback 300 years ago The Originals - Season 2 (Comic-Con Trailer 2014) Gallery References See also it:Kol Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Featured Articles Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters